


Old painting

by CupidV3mit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Gang Rape (mentioned), M/M, No Volleyball, Online Friendship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidV3mit/pseuds/CupidV3mit
Summary: Really cheesy but this was inspired by the thoughts in my own head.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Old painting

Akaashi wonders about the thoughts in his head sometimes.

There’s so many people on this earth and he can say or think almost anything and it would be happening at that very moment. 

“Several people just died.”

“Three babies were born.”

“Someone was murdered.”

They aren’t normal thoughts to have since no-one understands what he’s talking about.

“Someone found their soulmate.”

“Someone is happy.”

‘No one is thinking like this.’

“No one is thinking like this.” He repeated. 

He turned over on his bed and stared blankly at the wall. The alarm clock on his nightstand reading 2:30 am. He felt tired but restless at the same time. It’s such a weird feeling when no one understands what you mean, it’s even more difficult to convey what is so easily said by thoughts. Akaashi searched forums to see if anyone thought the same way he did but to no avail, not a single answer popped up and he set his phone down. It felt like hours of just him laying down on his stomach and his face turned slightly on his pillow so he could breathe but still be deep in thought. He propped his head up when he heard his alarm clock go off, it still managed to be his least favorite sound without even trying.

Akaashi sat up in his bed and turned towards his closet door, there was a body length mirror attached and his school uniform hanging lazily on a hanger. He sleepily threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, wobbling a little. 

The silence in his small room made him uncomfortable but he didn’t have much to fill it with. What does he talk about when he’s all by himself? 

\--

School was always boring to him. 

He wasn’t playing any sports or doing anything special, he just sat in his chair like a lifeless husk for the whole day until the final bell rang and he could leave. There was nothing special about him other than his thoughts. There’s no point in communication if no one wants to talk to you in the first place, and he didn’t mind that one bit. He preferred to be alone and silent, it always caused less trouble when he didn’t talk. He was aware that everyone hated him, he was weird and unique in a bad way. He had been left alone his entire life and it didn’t bother him. Fukurodani was a place where judgmental people had their own place to thrive.

They would cast out any student who dared have different standards or morals than them. The teasing and bickering only made the world he lived in more gray and secluded. As much as he disliked the general surrounding, he could find peace on the internet. There was so much on there he was bound to find someone who cared. 

\--

A quiet ding erupted from his phone and he reluctantly picked it up.

“If it’s another one of those spam texts I swear to god..” His eyes met a notification from the forum site. Never in his life did Akaashi open his phone so quickly.

“I saw your post about ‘anything I think can or is happening right now.’ I feel the same way.”

His eyes widened and he quickly typed out a response.

“Really? I haven’t met a single person that thinks that way before?”

“I heard this story about soulmates once.” The mysterious person responded.

“Oooh , do tell :0” Akaashi responded with a small smile. 

“It’s kinda like telepathy, you can know what they’re thinking about, they're connected by a string of thought.” 

This sent a chill through Akaashi’s spine, he felt uneasy but also extremely intrigued by the statement. 

He didn’t even realize how long he was talking to this guy until his clock glowed bright red with the numbers 1:56 am. Akaashi sleepily typed out “goodnight :)” and shut his phone off. 

\--

5:45 am

Akaashi got a notification on his phone from the stranger. 

“Good morning! I know 5am is early but I hope you have a great day :P.” 

Akaashi felt his cheeks get a little hot. ‘That’s so sweet.’ he thought to himself. He typed out a good morning in response to the kind strangers message and sat up in bed. He had to get to school soon anyways so this was a good thing. 

He quickly remembered how dull everything was around him. Akaashi wanted to talk to this person all day, they seemed cool. With absolutely no friends, lack of any kindness makes you feel different when you finally know what it’s like. It’s a warm fuzzy feeling and the acceptance or reassurance that maybe everything is gonna be ok. Deep down he knew that was further from the truth but a little optimism wouldn’t kill him.

He passed what remained of the volleyball club at his school, apparently there was a lot of gang rape happening in there and they decided to get rid of the club because it would make the school look bad. The place really never did get clean, the stains and dirt made the large room look abandoned. Kind of like an old shed that hadn’t been touched in decades. It was a disgusting place that Akaashi had a weird fascination with. He knew students would go in there and smoke or do drugs, he only partook in it once and regretted it. Slowly rubbing his tired eyes he made it to the actual building that his school was at. The building looked fine on the outside but inside, everything was bare minimum. The place filled him with dread, he wondered how it managed to stay clean.

He snuck off to the bathroom to talk to the mysterious guy again, he missed him even though they only met a day ago. Akaashi complained about school and the other person agreed, he was glad they had something in common. “What’s your name btw?” Akaashi asked after a small amount of debate on whether that was too personal.

“Bokuto Kotaro” 

“That’s a lovely name.” 

“What’s yours?” Akaashi realized he hadn’t introduced himself to Bokuto.

“Oh it’s Akaashi Keiji.” 

“THAT’S SO COOL!” He quickly got back in response to him just stating his name.

“You think so?” A weird happiness overwhelmed Akaashi and he felt his face turn red. “I’ve never received a compliment like that before.” He typed back sheepishly.

“Well I guess I’m the first >:D.” 

“Yeah I guess so.”

_ ‘Someone was happy.’  _

Akaashi seemed to always lose track of time when he talked to Bokuto, he didn’t mind of course since he finally had someone to keep him company and talk to. It’s like a restored art piece, brown and dirty but full of color and clear when it’s brought back to what it originally was. 

They talked everyday for several months and it seemed like their conversations got more intimate every time. When they called for the first time they were both shocked. 

Their voices were so  _ different. _ It was weird but they got used to it in seconds. Both boys were nervous but that feeling subsided quickly. “I saw on your profile that you live in Japan.” Bokuto said after a few brief seconds of silence. 

“Yes I do, from what it appears. You too.” Akaashi responded. He fiddled with his fingers and tugged a little on a “Red string?” he said aloud. “When did this get here?” He said as he realized he could  _ not  _ untie it. 

“You too?” Akaashi heard from his phone.

“Yeah it just appeared out of nowhere.” Akaashi said with slight panic in his voice. 

“I heard from my mom when I was younger that a red string means that you found your soulmate.” Bokuto said. 

“You and soulmates huh? It’s pretty late though, I think I’m just tired.” Akaashi sighed as he looked towards that damn clock. 

“Yeah I guess so.” Bokuto said, his tone changed slightly and they muttered a goodbye to each other before hanging up. 

_ ‘45 people are experiencing grief.’  _

Tonight Akaashi could not sleep. A surge of thoughts filled his mind about Bokuto and about his own thoughts of things going on around the world.

_ ‘Something is happening that is hard to explain’ _

_ ‘Someone is listening to their favorite song for the last time’ _

These thoughts became more complex as the night dragged on and Akaashi felt restless. 

**_‘Something is happening that is hard to explain.’_ **

“Yeah I guess so.” Akaashi said under his breath. “Man that was really cheesy.” But once again, Akaashi didn’t mind.

\----

The red string never did disappear.

Now a 1st year college student Akaashi forgot about everything, his life became dull again and nothing could fill him with the warmth Bokuto did. He wanted to reach out but their last interaction gave him an uneasy feeling and that chat remained open with messages from 2 years ago. 

Akaashi always ignored it since he didn’t plan to search for love when his financial status wasn’t that great. Every single day however he thought of Bokuto, how much he missed him and how much he wanted to speak to him face to face. 

He knew for a while that he had romantic interest in Bokuto but he never even saw his face. Bokuto’s voice was enough to comfort Akaashi. Of course he didn’t understand why but he always felt happier when he thought about him.

_ ‘Distant friends finally met again after separation.’  _

“Good for them.” Akaashi thought to himself.

He traveled home to see his family since a reunion was coming up and he didn’t have an excuse to not show up. He hated his family and family reunions, they were useless to him. 

It was summertime in Tokyo, the sun beating down and the highschool students out for summer. His hometown felt a little more lively than when he left it. 

‘It’s an improvement.’ he thought to himself. 

He decided to visit the old volleyball club to see if it got the TLC it desperately needed. No, it was still gross and smelled awful. He noticed a figure standing in the room and he felt a little scared. He had never seen this guy before but he had a weird presence that made Akaashi feel at ease. 

_ ‘Distant friends finally met again after separation.’  _ his mind repeated. 

The figure in front of him was tall, slightly muscled, but the most important detail was his hair. Compared to Akaashi’s short black hair this guy had white hair with black roots, he kind of looked like an owl. 

“Hello?” Akaashi said, unsure of his reasoning to call out the strange person.

The person turned around and their eyes met, golden eyes to gunmetal blue eyes. “Hello!” the taller boy said politely. 

Akaashi tugged at the red string that was permanently tied around his ring finger and realized that there was something that was attached to the other end and it was close. He looked up and saw the other guy’s hand move a little, no way. 

“What’s your name?” Akaashi asked with anxiety welling up in his throat.

“Bokuto Kotaro.”

_ ‘Distant f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶ lovers finally met again after separation.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuakka time baby


End file.
